Indicia reading terminals are available in multiple varieties. The well known gun style reader as commonly seen at retail store checkout counters is typically available in a form devoid of a keyboard and display. Enhanced functioning indicia reading terminals having keyboards displays and advanced networking communication capabilities are also available. Typically, indicia reading terminals have triggers for activating decoding attempts.
Manufacturers of indicia reading terminals have incorporated image sensors having increased resolution (as measured in terms of numbers of pixels) into their indicia reading terminals. However, performance and cost disadvantages are introduced as a number of pixels of an image sensor is increased. As pixel size becomes smaller, a yielded signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) becomes lower potentially impacting decode performance as well as hand motion tolerance. Also, as a number of pixels increases, memory bandwidth overhead increases.